shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Huma
Huma is the het ship between Uma and Harry Hook from the Descendants fandom. Canon Uma and Harry are childhood friends and are still very close friends to this day. He became her first mate when she began building a crew and always follows her orders, which he also did when they were younger. In the films Harry is noticeable always with Uma as well as protecting her and getting angry when people call her "Shrimpy", which Mal used to call her for bullying. Descendants 2 When the characters are first introduced they are angry yelling at Mal on the screen, Harry gets angry at Gil when he reminded everyone what Mmal did to Uma (poured a bucket of shrimp over her head and kept calling her "Shrimpy") that Uma holds him back; she then asks him what her name is, Harry takes off his hand and kneels to her while looking her in the eyes and saying her name slowly. When performing "What's My Name?" the two sing some lines together and Harry has a rap part all about Uma. Throughout the film the two are near each other the most, Harry always by her side and following her orders happily, when he gets knocked overboard the ship he calls her name and she immediately helps him. Descendants 3 The two reunite a bit into the film and happily greet each other, they then begin working with the VK's to stop Audrey with Mal agreeing to free the children off the Isle. Like previously the two are always together with Harry protecting her and following her orders; when the girls and boys spilt up looking for Ben and Audrey, the boys find Ben and go back to the girls where Harry and Uma hug each other, with Harry asking if she's ok and Uma nodding. When Mal reveals that she's lied to them and that the children won't be getting freed off the Isle Uma and Harry leave her, when Mal runs and tries to convince them to help her it's Harry that helps Uma reject her. When Mal goes to fight Audrey by herself and is failing, Uma comes and saves her with her powers and Harry by her side, who catches Uma when she nearly falls from using her powers. When they win Uma and Harry cheer for Uma runs at Harry who hugs her and lifts her off the ground, spinning around. Finally when the barrier is broken and the children from the Isle can go to Auradon, the two walk out slowly while giving each other happy looks, they sing and dance together during the last song "Break This Down". When Harry starts flirting again with other people Uma nudges him and asks her what her name is, he smiles and says "Uma! before going to kiss her, to which she pushes him away and walks off, leaving him embarrassed. Behind the Scenes Dove Cameron, the actress who plays Mal is currently dating Thomas Doherty who plays Harry Hook, during the second film the actress states that their characters previously dated and that's why Uma hates Mal; because Mal broke Harry's heart which is the reason why Harry joined Uma's crew . However this is never mentioned in the books or the films. Thomas has expressed that his character Harry Hook actually likes Uma and wants them to get together . Fanon Huma is one of the very popular ships in the series given how close the two are and how they act with each other, some even argue that it's more popular then the main series paring Bal. Many fans, including those who don't ship Huma, expressed their dislike on Dove's words and comment that she should keep her personal life out of the films. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : WIKIS : on the : on the Trivia *Like in the films Harry flirts with Uma in the books as well. *In the books it is noted that Uma can't imagine her crew without Harry. *In the books Harry asks Uma on a date, to which she has yet to give her answer. *In a deleted scene from the second film he kisses her hand when on the ship with Ben tied up.